Sensitivity
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: Danny finds this relationship different from the rest, making him super sensitive to everything around him, especially those around Mac. -DannyMac Slash- Continuation to 'Do you hear me'


**Sensitivity**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: Danny finds this relationship different from the rest, making him super sensitive to everything around him, especially those around Mac.

Disclaimer: -heavy sigh- Don't own them.

Warnings: Slash. Post Slash of Mac and Danny.

A/N: A little continuation to 'Do you hear me?' where Danny and Mac finally revealed their feelings. Danny's POV again. I like to pick this guy's brain. You have to read 'Do you hear me?' first!!

**&&&**

I don't remember falling asleep but when I woke up, the warm body that had been resting next to me was still there. I looked down at the peaceful Mac Taylor and recalled the events that let to my position. I didn't know what time it was but the vibration of my cell phone jolted him awake. We realized that our cells were vibrating as we didn't take the time to get out of the clothes we wore last night or remove the items in them. Reluctantly, I moved away and I could see from his face that he was too. He took out his cell phone as I did mine. Aiden was calling me and I'm sure Stella was on Mac's line.

"Hello?" I said, answering the call.

_"It's ten, clock started two hours ago. Where are you?" _

"Um… Aid, that's a complicated question," I said, rubbing my eyes after I slipped off my glasses.

_"Well, Mac's not here yet either but his car is here. You're the last guy to leave, so did you see him?"_

"I drove him home," I said.

_"You did? Why?"_ Because I was worried about him and I thought it was a great way to score points. Boy, did I _score_. I'd love to see Aiden's face if I said that.

"Because he was in no condition to drive," I offered as an explanation," Aid, I'll be there in half an hour. I'm not really at home."

_"Figures. I tried your home and no one answered,"_ she said before adding,_" You got laid, didn't you?"_

"Not entirely. See you in half an hour," I said before hanging up. 'Not entirely' was the appropriate answer. All I did last night was make out with my boss on his couch and we both fell asleep on it soon after. I think that would be a very bad explanation if Aiden wanted one. I turned back to Mac who just got off the phone with Stella, I'm presuming. As he closed the phone, I walked up to him and kissed him.

"Morning," I said, smiling.

"Now I have reasons to say it's a good morning," he said," That was Flack. There's a DB at Madison Square." I frowned.

"It's not Stella?"

"No, the body isn't Stella," Mac said. Sometimes I wonder what's going through his head.

"I meant the call," I clarified.

"She didn't call," he said before turning to me," Were you expecting her to call?" Yeah, Mac, I do. Because she's always hounding you and I notice. I thought she'll take you away from me because she shows more concern for you than I do. I'm completely jealous of her.

"She always worry about you," I said instead, not about to let my green eyed monster pop out, but I couldn't force down the bitterness in my voice. Mac must have heard it. He kissed me and smiled.

"Now I have you to always worry about me, right?" I couldn't help the smile creeping on my face.

"Yeah, you do."

**&&&**

The DB we found, it was a man identified as James Robert, lived alone and was last seen at 'The Birdcage', named ironically before the movie came out. When I heard the description from Flack, I knew where this was heading. I did help mention that the club mentioned was a homosexual hangout not far from Madison Square. Mac gave me a look before turning back to the scene. Flack took the liberty to question the club but he stuck around for a minute and motioned for me to come over.

"Does Mac know you hang out at the Birdcage?" he asked. The question blew me entirely as Flack kept his eyes on me. I could only imagine the look on my face as he furthered the conversation. "I'm a detective, Danny. I've had enough experience to know things. I knew about you." I tried not to glare at him.

"About me? What about me, Flack?" I said, the words coming out harsh. He held up his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Just listen. The way you look at him, the way you were eager to please... I knew about it for quite awhile," he continued," I'm not saying anything but from the way he reacted, I'm guessing you told him already."

"Yeah, I did," I said," He took it well."

"Is that why the both of you were late?" I saw the mischievous look on his face. My cheeks burnt in embarrassment.

"No, we just… um… slept on his couch. Taking it slow," I explained.

"Okay," he said before patting my back," If you need to talk…"

"Sure," I said not letting him continue his sentence. As soon as Flack's car moved away from the scene, I walked up to my boss who was hunched over the body. Until Dr Hawkes cleared the body, we can't do anything about it. It was just the two of us and the first officer. I crouched beside him.

"Hey," I whispered softly. Mac looked at me before turning back to the body. Ouch. I guess I can't cross the line between work and relationship.

"So," he said.

"Are you going to ask me about The Birdcage, boss?"

"Actually, yeah…"

"Mac, it's a club. I have friends who go there. I've been there a couple of times," I pointed out. After that, he kept quiet for a few minutes, not even speaking about the scene at hand.

"So, how many before me?" he finally asked, now looking at me.

"How many what?" I asked.

"Guys, girls… the whole entourage…" he drawled. Didn't I just kiss this guy and told him I love him like a few hours ago? I thought he wanted to take things slow. So why is he suddenly interrogating me of my past love life? Maybe it's his marine homophobia…

"I asked you a question, Messer," he said in a demanding fashion.

"Does it matter, Mac?" I whispered before picking up my kit," Get Aiden to work this case with you. I can't with you like this." I know I heard him shout my name but I refused to stop or even turn around. What's getting to me? I never acted like this in other relationship, man or woman. Why is this one... different? I felt someone tug at my arm. Mac had run after me? I didn't even hear his steps.

"What's gotten into you?" Thoughts of you, Mac. Figure that out.

"Does it matter?" I asked again. His face visibly softened before shaking his head.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked you that question," he said.

"I don't like this case, Mac." Truth was I don't like this feeling in my gut.

"Neither do I. But this man does deserve the justice brought after his death," he explained. I looked at him before giving in. All in all, Mac was right. I nodded before sighing.

"Mac, once we're done…"

"Dinner and a movie?" he said in a low voice.

"At my place," I continued.

**&&&**

Once we were back in the lab, Mac was all business. We have evidence to process and it doesn't come in small amounts, as per usual. Flack called me soon after and told me his findings after his plight of the Birdcage. Robert was the co-owner of the club and he was straight, according to the regulars and employees of the club. The detective also told me that Robert was married to a Lana Davis. She died five years ago, car accident. I told Mac about what Flack found. He frowned when he was told of Robert's dead spouse but said nothing. He had that look on his face though.

"Mac?"

"What?"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," he said, though not sounding like he would be," We've got stuff to do, Danny." I knew from experience that when that tone of voice arrives, it meant to leave him alone. But I can't.

"Look, if there's anything you want to talk about, you know I'm here for you, right?" He gave me a small smile.

"I know, Danny." I tried to smile back but that feeling in my gut returned.

"I'll go process the evidence," I announced before leaving his side. I stopped, turned back to him and whispered," I love you." He looked at me before smiling. This time, it was a happy one.

**&&&**

I was looking at Robert's phone, after fingerprinting it and searching for any telltale evidence on the phone, I decided to take down the numbers in his phone book. As I was doing so, Aiden sauntered to my work area.

"So how was last night?" she asked, smiling.

"Aid, don't you have work to do?" I muttered not looking up.

"Come on, what happened after you sent Mac home?" I professed my love to him, made out with on his couch and fell asleep on it. Do I have to wear this on my head so you'd leave me alone, Aid? I knew I can't say that. I haven't really asked Mac whether we could tell the lab, or at least Aiden.

"I had a friend who needed help with something. I crashed at his place," I lied. Aiden was looking at me with disbelief. Yeah, she can tell I'm lying but she had no proof. Remind me to never play poker or bluff with her.

"That's it?"

"Yes. Then I woke up late and forgot I had to pick up Mac. He was asleep on his couch when I reached his place," I said.

"You sure the boss was asleep?" I watched him sleep, didn't I?

"Yeah… Must be really tired," I said," Aiden, as much as I want to continue this conversation, I have a boss to please." Slightly miffed at my sniping, Aiden walked off. I had just finished with the phone book and checked his recent calls. I couldn't help creasing my eyebrows together. This guy made calls to the same person a lot of times. 'Johnny boy' was the only name given but I took down the number. Maybe Flack can track Johnny boy down.

**&&&**

"So who's Johnny boy?" Mac asked as I gave him my recent report. I smiled and gave him another piece of paper, courtesy of Flack.

"Jonathan Ford," I said," bartender at the Birdcage. Flack ran the number for me."

"Is Flack questioning him?"

"He did," I said, not liking the next part of my words. Before I could speak, that feeling in my gut returned.

"Well?" Mac looked at me expectedly.

"A week before his death, Johnny formed a relationship with Robert," I said. My throat tightened at that moment and it was getting difficult to swallow. Mac looked at me with an expression I wasn't able to read. "They were taking it slow." At the last part, my voice cracked. My reaction to this when Flack said this to me was different. Now, it was hitting me as I was telling Mac. He probably noticed it and was still giving me that look.

"It's getting late, Danny," he finally said. It was true, shift ended three hours ago but at this moment I don't care. He touched my shoulder. "Maybe you shouldn't be on the case anymore," he said. I know I was glaring at him because it was exactly how I felt.

"There's no way I am off this case, Mac! You can't!"

"I can, Danny. You're taking this personal. I don't want you to compromise the case!"

"Well, you can't work this alone!! Aiden's busy and you need me!"

"Stella will," he said. That was the straw that broke this camel's back. Of all names he had to pop up, that was the one I didn't need to hear.

"FINE! You go work with Stella!" I tossed him the case file I was holding with all I had. This time, he didn't chase after me.

**&&&**

I reached home, tossed my keys and phone onto the coffee table, shrugged off my coat and slumped onto my couch. I took off my glasses and placed it to accompany my keys and phone. I glanced at my cell phone, at a point I switched it off when Mac called a few times. I didn't need his apology. I decided to call Aiden with my house phone and tell her that I won't be coming to work for a few days. When she asked me why, I told her to pass it to Mac for me. After I hung up, I heard knocking at my door. I sighed and opened it and found the last person I wanted to see: Stella Bonasera.

"I heard about you and Mac," she said. I'm sure Mac gave her all the juicy details too.

"Unless you have something important to say, be prepared to have the door slammed at your face," I spat out, not loving my tone.

"Did you realize that it's only been three days since your relationship with Mac?" All three days was subjected to the case.

"I did. Is that all you're here to tell me?"

"No. the case took its inappropriate timing for the both of you. When Don told you about Johnny, you freaked out because it mirrored your relationship. I just came to tell you he's really upset and you're not answering his calls," she said," You can slam the door at my face now."

"Well since you're here I just want to say that Mac appreciates your concern over him and I do to. Since he's my boyfriend now, can you back off?" I strained on the last two words. Instead of fuming over me, she smiled. Wait, did I just say boyfriend?

"Danny, are you jealous?"

"Was and still am," I found myself muttering.

"Look, Danny. You don't have to be. Mac loves you. You love Mac. I was the egger egging Mac to tell you how he feels about you. That's it," she said. I sighed, letting myself cool down. Maybe I was too wrapped up in my own emotions to realize it.

"Sorry," I finally said to her," I just feel… sensitive about Mac. It's different. He's different."

"How?"

"Let's just say the guys I date are more around my age and they never slept with women before," I said.

"So Mac's like your first time?"

"And it's different," I stressed. I really didn't know how different it was. It just felt different.

"Maybe it's because it's your first serious relationship with a guy," she suggested.

"And how would you know that?" I asked, now crossing my arms and leaning against the doorframe.

"Well, have you moved in with the others? Or told them how much you love them even though they know? Or agreed to take it slow even though you don't want to?" Her questions were all hitting the spots I needed to shed light to. I've never done that before, not even with the ladies. Hell, Mac _is_ the first one. I sighed as she smiled at me. She touched my arm.

"Go call him. I'll be covering your part of the case and I'll update you once I'm done." I appreciated her gesture. I guess my jealousy is a big part to blame to how I feel about her recently. At least, I can talk to both Flack and Stella. That means something.

"Thanks. I'm going to make that call now…"

"You don't have to," I looked up to see Mac behind Stella. From behind him, I saw Flack's grinning face. Stella was about as shocked as I am.

"Don?" Stella said.

"Sorry, Stella but Mac was acting… edgy. He almost jumped on a suspect. I'm thinking that you should do this case alone," he pointed out. Looking at Mac, I raised my eyebrows.

"Would you like to escort me, Detective Flack?" I heard Stella say. After they said their partings to us, they left, leaving the both of us alone. I sighed before looking at him.

"You jumped at a suspect?"

"Almost," he corrected me. He wasn't looking at me. Classic signs of guilt. I should milk this moment but I didn't. I was guilty of the same thing.

"You want to come in? For some coffee, maybe…" He smiled and came in my apartment. As soon as I closed the door, I helped him out of his coat and kissed him. When we broke the kiss, I smiled at him, placing my arms around his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Danny," he whispered in my ear as his hand slipped around my waist. We kissed again until one of us needed to breathe. I know this is different because I never loved a person so much in my life. Maybe Mac and I can go a long way, even if we did take it slow.

"There's something I need to tell you," he said as he looked into my eyes. I could sense it was important.

"I interviewed Johnny before I almost jumped on the suspect. He was a wreck. He really loved Robert. I could see that. I could feel that. I knew that if you were there, you'd probably cry in the room. Johnny said that James was his first serious relationship. And that got me thinking about you. You confirmed everything when I caught your conversation with Stella. That's why I almost jumped at the suspect. He was lucky that Flack was there. I knew you'd be devastated if anything happened to me." I could see the guilt in his eyes and the understanding.

"The case was closer to the heart than we wanted it to be," I said," It's strange that it happened a few hours since we… you know, told each other."

"I've been thinking about that too," he said as he cupped my chin and planted a soft kiss on my lips. It was the sweetest kiss I ever had. "We don't have to take it slow. I want to show you just how much I love you, Danny Messer." He kissed me again, probing his tongue in my mouth as instigation to what was coming. I felt myself being pushed to the wall as Mac pinned me down. His hands were working on my shirt buttons. I was rendered helpless. I can't think. I can't even move. I don't even remember how my shirt and pants got off but it did. I stood there, in nothing my boxers, and stared at Mac who was getting his clothes off. Everything clicked in my head then as I lunged to him and help him with the removal. I don't know why I couldn't register to it the first time. Once we were similarly undressed, I kissed him again as we rubbed against each other, teasing and taunting. I smirked at Mac before leading him to my bedroom. I pushed him to my bed and climbed on top of him.

"You don't know how much I've been dreaming of this, Mac," I said, my voice turning huskier by the second. Mac smirked and grabbed the ever ready lubricant on my bedside table.

"I'm thinking a lot."

"In more positions than you can imagine," I continued, mirroring his smirk. I could see his eyes gleaming with pleasure. He was ready and I have been for the longest time. Mac, I'm about to _rock_ your world.

**&&&**

I woke up with a jolt as I heard the phone ring. I glanced at my alarm clock and looked at it. As I couldn't find my glasses, I strained my eyes. Ten-thirty. I decided to ignore the phone and curl up against the sleeping form beside me. I was sleeping on Mac's chest, enjoying the warmth he brought. The phone rang again and this time Mac woke up.

"Get the phone, Danny," he muttered before falling asleep again. I sighed an answered it.

"Messer," I muttered.

_"Danny."_ Damn, it was Aiden again. _"Mac didn't come in again. I can't tell him that you're having a few days off if he's not in."_ I smirked before turning to Mac who as still asleep.

"Tell Stella and tell her Mac's not coming in too."

_"What?"_

"Just tell her, Aiden," I said before hanging up. I climbed into the bed again and kissed his forehead. He looked at me and smiled.

"What time is it?"

"Around ten," I answered before kissing him softly on the lips," Morning."

"Good morning," he said, still smiling.

"Hey Mac, do you want to move in with me?"

"Aren't you taking this too fast, Danny?" he said.

"I am. And you're moving in with me," I said. He gave me a look before smiling.

"Okay, I'm moving in with you," he said.

"Good," I said before kissing him again," Mac, another thing?"

"What, Danny?"

"Can I call you my boyfriend?"

"As long as you don't call me that when we're at work." I smiled and held him in my arms, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

**&&&**

End

**&&&**

A little fun fact for you guys, I'm supposed to do my project in school but I just spent my day writing this fic. –sigh-


End file.
